


A rotten Christmas

by kittyspring



Category: LazyTown, Sportarobbie - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, M/M, movie parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyspring/pseuds/kittyspring
Summary: Robbie hated Christmas ever since he was little. Stephanie is losing hope in Christmas. Together they find the true meaning of Christmas and fix the lives of everyone involved. (A lazytown, Grinch stole Christmas parody)





	1. Introducing Christmas

I'm going to tell you a story, a story about Lazy town. Sure there's stories in the big city and in other country's but our story is set in Lazy town. A small town just passed the troll mountains and the wide meadows. Ask anyone inside and they'll have this to say 'there is no place like Lazy town around Christmas day'. Every window was flocked, every lamp post was dressed, and the Lazy town band marched in their Christmasy best. Arbor Day was fine, and Easter was pleasant...and every Saint patricks day, they ate a Green ham. But everyone knew, from their ten toes to their snout. They loved Christmas the most, without a single doubt. 

 

The streets were busy and crowded on this day and the shops were ten times more so. The cashiers could hardly keep up as people came and gone in a flash. There was yelling everywhere as people fought to be heard over the band. A certain resident in Lazy town ran from one store to another, caring a list as long as a street post. He motioned passed the people as his pink daughter tried to keep up. She carried not four, not six, but eight presents all balanced neatly on top one another. She could faintly hear him complain about how warm he was. She moved to the side to see her dad run into a store, caring his jacket and the long list. She sighed and navigated through the crowed and into the store. Again she could here him talking about something but she really couldn't hear with all the noise. Then she heard her name "Stephanie, Stephanie sue" her father called. "Merry Christmas friend excuse me" he told someone. "Stephanie sue honey" he pulled a present out of the mix so he could see his daughters face. She looked tired and rather worn out. "Dad doesn't this seem like a bit much" she asked in a small voice. Her father smiled "this is what Christmas is all about" he gave a gleeful chuckle "don't you feel it." She smiled and nodded. She didn't feel it, in fact this year she wasn't feeling very festive at all. But she put on a brave face and continued shopping with her over enthusiastic father. At least he was having fun that's what she thought. 

Yes everyone in Lazy town liked Christmas a lot. But Rotten, who lived just north of Lazy town did not.

On the old troll mountain, the one that's been uninhabited for decades, four teenagers climbed the slits. They laughed and joked and played pranks on one another or rather one played pranks as the others laughed. She was Trixie sue, Stephanie sues older sister. She pushed her friend into a pile of snow then laughed. "Not funny Trixie" he whined. He was Ziggy Grum an orphan boy who was adopted by Sportacus sue. His elder brother, Pixel Grum helped him up. 

Now don't ask me why they looked so different i couldn't say, the towns rumor was their mother ate a bowl of chocolate ice cream when she was pregnant with Pixal and vanilla When she was pregnant with Ziggy.

"Lighten up it was just a joke" she laughed then climbed a bolder. Then last of the group, who was Stingy Bee the last adopted son climbed up the little cliff and gave a big breath. "Are we there yet, This whole trip is stupid there's no Rotten creature living up here. Hes just an old wise tale" Trixie glared at him then jumped down from the bolder. "An old wise tale, i don't think so. Do you see the way dad gets when ever hes mention." She started circling around Stingy. "He gets this day dreamy look, like hes just seen an apple pie then he gets all nervous and looks down right, almost like hes ashamed of something." She stood close to Stingy and leaned into his face. "Now you tell me hes not real", "ok hes not real" Stingy glared back. "Augh you are so wrong" she stomped towards the bolder. Pixel rolled his eyes then started walking. "Y-You don't think hes real, th-the, the Rotten creature" Ziggy stammered. "Oh good grief" Stingy rolled his eyes. The four climbed a few more boulders and tiny cliffs before Trixie and Stingy climbed a very tall one. They stood on the cliff and gasped at the sight in front of them. There in the wall stood a blue metal door. Stingy swallowed hard. The other two stood on a rock looking over the cliff. "Well go on touch it, touch the door" Pixel encouraged. Trixie glared at him then turned back to the door. "Y-You think he doesn't exist you do it" she told Stingy. "Your the one that's not afraid" he whispered back. "Touch the door" Ziggy encouraged also. They turned to him "do it for me Stingy" he put on his most innocent voice. Stingy rolled his eyes as he turned back to the big door. "Ok together" Trixie said. They both inched closer to the door, shaking from the cold and fear. Stingy reached out to touch the door and as he did so it started to open. Smoke poured out and a giant metal monster face filled the door way. It had glowing red eyes and giant teeth put together by bolts. It moved forward and roared. The four quickly turned and made a run for it down the mountain. Pixel grabbed Ziggy's hand and Ziggy Grabbed Stingy's. Stingy Grabbed onto Trixies hand and they all ran down together, making sure no one was left behind.

On the cliff the metal head stood on four wheels. Behind it was a noise funnel where a small robotic dog barked into it. "Well done sugar pie" came a croaky voice from inside. "Serves them right" he started to grumble. The man who was covered head to toe with purple fur or hair it was hard to say which, rummaged around a pile of rotten foods. He picked up a banana and threw it away. "Those Yuletide-loving...sickly-sweet, nog-sucking cheer mongers. I really don't like them. No, I don't." He gave up on looking for food. "Sugar pie get my cloak! Its disguise time" he shouted as he exited out the door. "I've been much too tolerant of these Lazy town...ein delinquents" he looked out at the city down below. "And their innocent, victim-less pranks. So, they want to get to know me, do they? They want to spend a little quality time with Rotten." He hissed venomously. He looked around as he thought about it. "I guess I could use a little...social interaction" he spoke softly. His smile grew into a devious grin as he was struck with a brilliant idea.

*****

The rotten, or Mister Rotten Per walked down the street of Lazy town with a dark purple cloak on and a human mask with rosy cheeks and big blue eyes. "Merry Christmas" three stranger on a bike said. "Oh ya you to, Ho Ho Ho or whatever" he watched the men pedal away. After a few pedals the bike started falling apart. The three fell in the heap of metal and a few shoppers tripped over them. Rotten gasped "Oh, my. Someone has vandalized that vehicle. You see, sugar pie the city is a dangerous place." He snickered and turned his back to his dog who was wearing a brown rug to hide his metallic body. Rotten had a saw behind his back clearly used to vandalize the bike . They walked down the street and he threw the saw into the garbage. Since he lived by the trash shoot's destination in Lazy town he knew he'd get his saw back. 

Mr. rotten hated Christmas. The whole Christmas season. Now, please, don't ask why. No one quite knows the reason. It could be that his head wasn't screwed on just right. Or it could be, perhaps, that his shoes were too tight. But I think that the most likely reason of all......may have been that his heart was two sizes too small. 

"Heya stranger, wont let you go till you buy a chapeau" said a sales man blocking his path. Mr. Rotten lifted his mask and huffed in the mans face. His bad breathed caused the man to faint. On the other side of the Christmas tree plastered in town square was little Stephanie Sue and her father Sportacus Sue. "Boy nothing beats Christmas, Right" he asked gleefully as he carried all eight gifts and a few plastic bags of food. Stephanie dragged her feet behind him. "I guess" she forced herself to say. Her father turned to her with a confused smile on his face. "You guess" he questioned. "Well It's just, I look around at you and everyone getting all kerbobbled. Doesn't this seem superfluous?" she asked with her hands raised to her shoulders. Her father didn't have time to respond as two teenagers and two preteens came running towards him. "Dad, Dad" they shouted. "We saw him" Ziggy said, "no we saw his dog" Pixel corrected in a shaky voice. "It was huge" Trixie yelled as Ziggy scurried to get his words out. Pixel was still talking about the dog. "Hes real hes really real" Stingy mumbled in disbelief. "Whow slow down what happened" Sportacus asked, handing the gifts to Stephanie slowly so she wouldn't fall from the weight. "It was the Rotten creature" the four shouted. All at once everyone stopped and turned to the Sue, Grum, Bee family. The whole town collectively Screamed and ran around in panic. "Mr. Rotten creature" a group of girls whined. "What, What do you want" Rotten grumbled at the mention of his name. "I mean, Oh no not Mr Rotten" he sang in distress like the girls behind him.

"Did some one just say Rotten creature" came a strong female voice. A rather short woman dressed in red walked over to the family, fallowed by her nearly baled assistant. "Hello mayor Busy-Body" Sportacus greeted as his children shivered in fear once again. The woman smiled and huffed slightly. "Sportacus" she started. She motioned for him to bend down a little and he did. "I don't need to remind you that this Christmas marks the one thousandth lazy town-a-lation" she whispered. "Lazy towns most important celebration" Mr. Meanswell chimed. "And the book of Lazy town says very clearly 'every size of someone we can measure...knows that Lazy town-a-lation is a time we must treasure.' Now, Sportacus, please tell me that your kids...were not up on Mount Troll provoking the one creature within a billion bilometers of here...who hates Christmas" she asked worriedly. "But it was the Rotten" they chimed. Sportacus covered Trixie and Ziggy's mouth as they were the biggest loud mouths of the family. "No, sir, the kids didn't see Mr......Rotten" he took a deep breath before continuing. "I think they were up on the mountain...playing with a ball and telling stories" he smiled. "That's a relief" the mayor sighed "All right, you heard the man there is no Rotten creature problems here" Mr Meanswell shouted. The shoppers went back to doing whatever they were doing. Sportacus sighed as the mayor walked away. "Trixie and boys help your sister carry the gifts" he told them. Ziggy and Pixel grabbed the boxes but Stingy refused to help. "Dad it was really Mr Rotten" Sportacuses eyes widened. "Enough, Trixie we'll talk when we get home but not here we don't wanna start a panic, Heavens know that man can stir a panic" he said lowly. He looked at his kids who all seemed confused. He cleared his throat "so Stephanie your gonna help me at the post office and the rest of you go have some hot chocolate at home" he started walking away. Stephanie ran to catch up. Trixie crossed her arms. "Can you believe he acts like its an old wise tale ya right" she scuffed. "I see what you mean" Stingy told as the four watched their father sprint away.

*****

Sportacus stamped package after package and gave a merry Christmas to everyone who came into the post office. He ran to the back to put out going presents in their spots. He jumped on a ladder and slid down the row of mail slots. "But, Dad" Stephanie started "I just don't understand something. Why won't anyone talk about Mr. Rotten" she asked. Sportacus took a sharp breath and almost lost the presents in his hand. He quickly grabbed them and held them close. "Oh-Oh you kids and....your Rotten stories" he chuckled nervously. He threw the presents down the shoot into the backroom. "Sportacus, where's my mail" a customer yelled "Sportacus got the wrong mail here" another shouted. "Someones in trouble, Sorry Stephanie I have to work" he jumped of the ladder and did a flip then ran to the front desk. "He can be so eccentric sometimes" Stephanie voiced her thoughts. 

Behind the out going mail boxes was a room for mail pick up. Mr. Rotten Stood by the slots, his mask abandoned somewhere in the dark room. He took a hand full of letters and shoved them into someone elses slot. He laughed as he moved more letters around. "it'll take them years to sort this out hahaha, oh its so good to be bad" he snickered. He turned and nearly galloped a few steps. He opened his satchel and took out a fake jury duty letter. He threw them into slots while he laughed.

Sportacus walked over to Stephanie and handed her some letters. "Can you take these to the back room, but be careful of the sorting machine" he smiled at her. She nodded and started walking to the back room. She opened the door to the loud noises inside. The room was dark and had a big machine in it that could kill her if she got stuck in it. She took a deep breath and walked around it. She was only seven after all and super small. She jumped when she heard something hit the floor. She turned around and saw a plastic mask laying on the ground. She set the cards down and picked up the mask. She shrugged and guessed it must be an unmarked present of some kind. Mr. Rotten, who was holding himself and his dog in the corner of the ceiling, sighed quietly then sneezed. If that didn't alert the girl then Sugar pies sudden bark did. She gasped and looked up to see the green creature staring wide eyed at her with pink and purple eyes. She screamed then he screamed. She screamed again and he screamed again. He jumped down in front of her. He was way taller then her father, the man was like a tower. She gulped and slowly backed away "You're the-the-the" she tried to speak. The man became angry quickly "The, the, the, the Rotten creature" he said for her. She screamed and fell back into the machine. She kicked her legs and screamed for help. "That worked out nicely, Sugar pie let's go. Our work here is finished" he said to himself then straightened his back. He took a few steps forward as the girl screamed. His dog barked but he ignored him till the metal canine bit his ass. "AHHH i didn't even say the 'T' word, stop it Sugar pie" he hollered trying to get the dog off him. The girl gave a loud scream and he looked to the machine. It whistled indicating it was going faster. "Bleeding hearts of the world, unite" he mumbled. Sugar pie let go of him and the messy creature walked to the pit in the floor. He shoved his hand in the mix of boxes and gripped the girls ankle. With one strong yank he pulled her out of the pit. "There" he yelled then flipped her over and set her down on her feet gently. She turned to him quickly and he grabbed his mask from her hand. "Give me that. Don't you know you shouldn't take things that don't belong to you? What's your problem Are you a wild animal?" he questioned, annoyance clear in his tone but to Stephanie it sounded playful. He turned away and hunched his back in fury "lets go" he told his dog. "Thanks for saving me" Stephanie said in a small voice. Mr. Rotten stopped in his tracks. He slid his green hand down the window of the door and he clinched his teeth. He quickly turned to the girl with an annoyed glare plastered on his face. "Saving you?" he spoke softly as he walked over to her, sinisterly " 'saving you' Is that what you think I was doing." Her smile fell and she nodded her head. Mister Rotten moved his long finger back and forth "Bingo, bango you are WRONG-O" he yelled. "I merely noticed that you were improperly packaged, my dear." He smiled and grabbed a thing of wrapping paper. He quickly wrapped it around her middle then her legs and back up. "Hold still" he told her then wrapped up her shoulders and to her face "Sugar pie, pick out a bow. Can I use your finger for a second." When he was done he left the room laughing at his work. 

Stephanie squirmed in the wrapping. "Hello, hello" She yelled. She could here the door open and a concern voice call for her. "Stephanie", "Dad" she questioned. "Daddy, daddy" she called. she pushed her arms through the paper and undid the bow at the top. "What the hey" her father asked. He walked over to her then kneeled down on one knee. He started peeling off the paper. Once Stephanie could saw him she smiled. "Dad it was amazing" she told excitedly. Mr. Rotten was real and she was happy to finally prove it. "You've been practicing your Christmas wrapping" her father said. Her smile fell at his words "I am so proud of you. Now, that's holiday." 

Sweet little Stephanie didn't know what to do. In her head, bum-tumbled a conflict or two. "If MR Rotten was so bad, then why did he save me? "Maybe he wasn't so bad." maybe. Just maybe. 

****

As soon as the Sue's went home Sportacus raced to the kitchen to prepare dinner. "Typical" Trixie said from inside the living room. There was no TV just a fire place to hang stockings and some furniture and of course the Christmas tree. Stephanie quickly ran into the living room. "Trixie i saw him, i saw Mr. Rotten" she told. Trixie rolled her eyes then turned to Pixel who was sitting on the love seat with her. She opened her fingers and took the string off Pixels fingers. "No you didn't", "that is a very low probability" Pixel chimed in. "Ya your just copying me which is super annoying." Stephanie clinched her fists and glared at Trixie "i'm not, He saved me from the package pit then wrapped me up like a present" she told angerly. "Right" Trixie said sarcastically. Stephanie turned away from her siblings and stomped her feet up the stairs to her room. She closed her door and sighed. She walked around the pink room and sat down at her little pink table. "Where are you, Christmas" she began to sing. "Why can't I find you? Why have you gone away? My world is changing I'm rearranging. Does that mean Christmas changes too Where are you, Christmas? Do you remember the girl you used to know? You and I were so carefree now nothing's easy. Did Christmas change or just....me."

******

Mr. Rotten sighed when he walked into his house. He grabbed a cube of garbage he had stacked agents the wall and put it on a catapult. He pulled the lever and it sore across the room. The cube hit a giant picture of Mayor Busy-Body. It broke apart and fell into the tube under the picture. "Oh sweet" he said to himself then walked away from the lever. He walked over to his hook and hung up his cloak. "I can vanish from your eyes, I can be in different places With my many funny faces In disguise" he sang as he walked to his elevator. He got on and headed down to his room. "factory rejects. Those people are hard to frazzle, Sugar pie. But we did our worst and that's all that matters." the elevator stopped and he started walking to his changing corner "At least I scared the bejeebles out of that little pink girl at the post office. She'll be scared for life, if we're lucky. Funny she didn't rat on us, though. Must be afraid of reprisals" he told the dog. He walked behind the paper wall to change. He hummed as he did so then started hacking. He walked out of the corner and looked up at the walls. "I feel like something sweet tonight" he told himself. He walked around with his dog by his side. He turned and bent down a bit. "Get the stick, get the stick" he told then pretended to throw a stick. The dog went running. "There is no stick HA i'm smarter your not." He jumped onto his bed then pressed a button on his answering machine. "You have no new messages" the voice told. "Hmm are you sure, better check the outgoing." He pressed another button "If you utter so much as one syllable I'll hunt you down and gut you like a fish! If you'd like to fax me, press the star key." He nodded to the message "aw well" he said then hopped out of bed. He jumped and grabbed a hook on a string. He glided down to his orange fluffy chair and fell onto it with a loud cry. He got comfortable "that's more like it" he cleared his throat. He grabbed a candy bottle and bit into it. It shattered like glass but was really just hard candy. "Hmm" he set the bottle down. "I tell you Sugar pie I don't know why I ever leave this place. I've got all the company I need right here." "Hello" he shouted "Hello" his echo said. "How are you?", "How are you?.""I asked you first" he waved a green finger. "I asked you first" his echo repeated. "That's really mature, saying exactly what I say" he argued. "Mature...exactly...what I say....", "I'm an idiot!" "You're an idiot!" it echoed a few times. "All right, fine. I'm not talking to you anymore. In fact, I'm going to whisper. So that by the time my voice vibrates off the walls and gets back to me......I won't be able to hear it!", "You're an idiot" he groaned in irritation. He was pretty sure that last one was in his head. He picked up his candy bottle and started eating it. "Am I just eating because I'm bored" he told himself. He curled up in the chair and threw a blanket on himself.


	2. All about Robbie Rotten

Early the next day Stephanie was out the door with her fathers recorder. She was determined to find out about the Rotten creature. It seemed he was in the same boat she was in, not liking Christmas at all. She first went to the crazy old lady's who use to own a lamp story. Everyone called them crazy because they were the only ones who'd get excited when ever the beast was talked about. She knocked on the door and gave a big smile to the two lady's. "Hello, little girl. Are you here to read to us" one asked. "No" she shook her head "I hear you know some things about the Rotten creature" the two smiled and cooed at the name. They showed her in and she sat down on the couch. She placed the recorder on the table the turned on the mic. "Ok so why did the Rotten creature hate Christmas? where did it all start?" she asked. "Oh well it all started at her dads blabbacorder" the one spoke. "Please tell me in your own words everything you know about Mr. Rotten where did he come from" the two looked at each other. "He came the way all lazy babies come. On calm nights baby girls and tiny fellas...drift from the sky in their own pumbersellas." One laughed gleefully. " It was Christmas Eve, and a strange wind blew that night." "We were having our annual holiday get-together. It was morning before anybody realized that he was out there!" "The poor dear but, you know what? We knew right away that he was special." They nodded "he ate the Santa head off my Christmas plate, very unnerving" one told. "He was a wonderful......whatever he was. And we raised him like any other lazy child, with a deep love of Christmas." The taller one told. Stephanie looked at the picture on the wall of the young creature standing in the snow wearing dark purple short and a light purple button up. As they told her the story she imagined what the Rotten creatures child hood looked like.

 

A tall teacher with luscious orange hair stood at the front of her classroom. Except instead of her looking old she was young and teaching a different class. "Don't forget class, tomorrow is our big Christmas gift exchange, everyone bring a special gift for a special someone." She sang to her fifth grade class. Mr. Rotten sat in the back but he was shorter and younger looking, coloring pages of mechanical drawings for inventions. He looked up at the class, in front of him was a young mayor Busy-Body with glowing red hair like she use to have. All the way across the room sat a young Sportacus with short curly blond hair.

 

"Stephanie we've been over this the-he- Mr. Rotten is just-", "Don't say just a wise tale because the old gypsy woman said you went to school with him" she shouted at her father who was making lunch. He sighed "Alright" he spoke in defeat. "What" the kids sitting at the table asked. He turned to them "i didn't wanna tell you he was real because well i didn't want you going up troll mountain. Which you four are still grounded for, don't think i don't know about you sneaking out last night Stingy" Stingy exhaled in surprise. "So what happened" Trixie asked from the kitchen table. "Well uh" he blushed " I hardly remember him. I didn't have time to socialize much. I was far too busy with my......studies. Those are very important" he told. He went back to making lunch. Stephanie gave up on her father for a moment. She knew the mayor was in his class so she must know something. Plus her siblings would hound Sportacus until he cracked. 

 

****

"And if the truth be told, he....He liked Sportacus." The Mayor told her just outside the shoe parler where she was getting her shoes polished. "Sportacus was my boyfriend" she said proudly. "Really because i always thought dad was-", "well you thought wrong" she yelled. She cleared her throat "I don't like discussing this Rotten creature so very close to Christmas, but...maybe if you hear the truth, you'll understand why...Put your back into it! I tried to take him under my wing."

Bessie Busy-Body walked up to Rotten's desk with her two girls. "You don't have a chance with him" she mocked "You're 8 years old and you have a beard" a few students laughed then walked away. Rotten stood from his chair and walked over to Sportacus who was finishing an apple. He looked at Rotten with a friendly smile, the one he always gives to the people he likes. "You know, Christmas is my favorite time of year." Rotten rolled his eyes "I just love the colors. The red......and the green." Sportacus rubbed Rottens cheek. The boy gasped at the touch.

 

"Did I have a crush on the Robbie? Of course not." Sportacus laughed at his kids. "That's not what we're asking" Stingy said. "Wait Robbie" Trixie whispered to Pixel who shrugged in confusion. "Oh Right, well his name wasn't Rotten anyway not when i knew him. His name was Robbie Per but the kids all called him Rotten because He hated Christmas" her father told.

Stephanie went to see the Gypsy woman again to get the story of the night before the gift exchange. "For some reason, when he came home that day...he really got into the Christmas spirit for the first time."

She imagined the young creature Robbie Rotten Per going through the trash as soon as he got home that day. He grabbed a bunch of metal and ran inside the house. Once inside he took the entire silver where drawer and dumped it on the table "Whoopsie" he laughed.She could see him running to the study and quickly threw books off the shelf. He grabbed a precious box. He opened it to find a long necklace with lots of jewels on it. "Oh look at this lovely heirloom" he laughed. He took it to his work shop then started smashing it with a hammer. He started taking apart and reapplying the pieces of an old cheese grader. He placed the jewels on top. He took some pieces and held them over a fire to melt them together "The fires of love" he laughed again. He put the finishing touches on a metal soccer ball player with wings. "He'll love it its got sports and Christmas wings, This will be perfect on the top of his tree. Oh, Sportakook! Oh, Christmas" he shouted. 

She could see him staring into a mirror At the end of the day. She could only imagine the things he was thinking. " I want you all to look your best tomorrow" his teachers words rang in his head. He grabbed the electric razor." You don't have a chance with him. You're 8 years old and you have a beard" Bessie's voice rang in his head. He turned on the razor.

*****

The next day everyone was exchanging gifts, but Sportacus had the most gifts from girls. They were all sports equipment he already had but he excepted them with a smile while Bessie glared at all of them. "Has everyone given their gifts" the teacher asked. "I haven't Robbie told from behind the coat rack at the back of the room. He stepped forward revealing a bag that was over his head. The whole class turned to him and chuckled at his appearance. "Merry Christmas, Sportacus Sue" he said placing the gift on his desk. Sportacus blushed at the object. It was so beautiful and sparkly. "Why do you have a bag on your head" the teacher asked. "Probably because he's embarrassed by that hideous gift." Bessie laughed. Sportacus gave her a look of disappointment rather then anger. "Mr Per please take the bag off" the teacher asked. Robbie pointed to himself. "Yes you" she told. He walked to his desk and put a book up then removed the bag. "And the book" she continued. He put down the book but had placed his boot in the way. "And your boot" He slowly removed the boot to show his cut up face from when he tried to shave. The whole class burst out laughing, even the teacher started laughing. Sportacus stared at the others in horror. "Look at that hack job" Bessie's voice rang. That's when Robbie lost it. He grabbed the present and chucked it at the pile of presents. "Stupid present" he shouted, causing the class to become scared. they huddled together as he ran to the tree in the classroom. "Stupid tree" he started picking it up and the class screamed, making a break for the door. "I hate Christmas" he throw the tree clear across the room. 

//"The anger" Mayor BusyBody said as her assistant did her nails.

"The passion" Sportacus sighed. //

He ran passed Sportacus in the chaos of things. He turned to look at him. Robbie was sad as he stared at the concerned boy . He just shook in defeat then continued running, leaving Sportacus with a broken present and panicking classmates. Robbie ran out of town and climbed up the old troll mountain.

"The others where cruel to him and i-i could hardly bare it" Sportacus told his kids as they ate lunch. No one knew how to responded they had never seen their dad look so sad before. He was staring out the window at the snowing sky. Stephanie imagined a young, hurt, and lonely Robbie Per standing on a cliff, looking out at the city that hated him. It made her sad. 

*****

Today on top of the hill at half pass lunch time Robbie Rotten was standing on his ledge looking down at the city. He opened his phone book and turned to the third page. 

So, whatever the reason, his heart or his shoes...he stood outside his cave...hating everyone. Alphabetically. 

"Aardvarkian Abakenezer....I....HATE YOU" he yelled. It echoed down the mountain. " Aaron B. Benson I HATE YOU." He shouted. "Hate, hate, hate.Hate, hate, hate. Double hate. Loathe entirely" he went down the list till He heard bells coming from the town below. He closed the book with a loud thud. "Nutcrackers" he sang venomously. "It's their lazy town-a-lation" he curled his fingers around the books spine as he clinched his teeth. He gasped "tomorrows Christmas, Its practically here" he whined. He threw the book then ran inside "Sugar pie fetch me my ear muffs" he yelled. Meanwhile down in Lazy town, everyone was gathered in town square for the mayors selection of the cheer-mister.

"Trixie I've been thinking about the Lazy town-a-lation and I may do something drastic" Stephanie told her older sister as she was dragged through the crowed. "There's a ninety seven percent chance the mayor will be cheer-meister" Pixel told. "Again" Ziggy questioned as he hurried to keep up. "But i wanna me cheer-mister, i want it its mine" Stingy clinched his fist. "I'll vote for you" Ziggy told, holding on to Stingy's shoulder to keep from getting lost. "You better, you all better" Trixie rolled her eyes. "See there pinkey you wont do anything drastic because pixels calculations say you wont" Stephanie thinned her lips and furrowed her brows. "His calculations aren't always right" she mumbled. "Uh-hu" Pixel said in shock and offense. He turned to Stephanie but before he could say anything Sportacus came jogging up to them, wearing a green shirt with Christmas lights on it and a snow man tie. "Wheres your coat" Trixie asked, "Its warm out" he responded. He started jogging to the center. The kids fallowed him to a place in the crowed. Trixie still refused to let go of Stephanie's hand in fear that shed get dragged away when the crowed started moving. The crowed quieted down when they saw the mayor get up on stage. "And now, the nominations for that person among us who best typifies the qualities of Lazy town energy and happiness the Lazy town holiday cheer-miester! Do I hear a nomination" she asked the crowed. Ziggy and Stingy opened their mouths to speak but Stephanie beat them to it "I nominate Robbie 'Rotten' Per " she shouted. Everyone gasped and turned to her. The crowed moved so the mayor could see the little pink girl, gripping her sisters mitten hand. The mayor smiled " My, my, my. What an altruistic daughter you have there, Sportacus" the mayor spoke with fake delight. "Stephanie is it hmm Let me quote a verse from the book of Lazy town. Thank you." She took the giant book from Mr. Meanwell "The term 'Rotten' shall apply when Christmas spirit is in short supply." Now, I ask you does that sound like our holiday cheer-meister" she shoved the book back at her assistant. "True, Ms. Busy-Body but the book of Lazy town says this too 'No matter how different a person may appear they will always be welcomed with holiday cheer." She recited letting go of her sisters hand. "Yes, the book also says, the 'The award cannot go to the Rotten creature, because sometimes things get the lead-pipe cinch." Stephanie put her hands on her hips "You made that up! It doesn't say that." "No, it does." Stephanie crossed her arms "what page" she asked. "Lost my place, but it's, It's in here" she wasn't convinced. "lair" she heard Trixie whisper. She looked at her family. "You go Stephanie" Pixel whispered as the other two gave her a thumbs up. She nodded then turned to the mayor. "But the book does say 'The cheer-meister is the one who deserves a back slap or a toast. And it goes to the soul at Christmas who needs it most.' And I believe that soul is Robbie RottenPer, The Rotten creature and if you're the people I hope you are, you will too." The crowed began to chatter and merm to one another. "Shes right" came a voice from the back. "Ya let Robbie be cheer-meister" her Siblings shouted. "Here, here" someone chimed. "Alright fine, but i warned you and when he doesn't show the mayor shall wear the crown" the mayor told. "Eeh told you" Pixel whispered to Trixie. Stephanie looked up at him and grabbed Trixies hand. "I have to tell him don't tell dad where i am" she told them. They nodded and she ran out of the crowed.

Up on the mountain Robbie slept in his bed. The sound of Christmas carols echoed in his home. "Ribbons, bows and presents everywhere" it sang. Robbie smiled. "Tiny snowflakes falling through the air Candles, trees and blinking colored lights And all the snowball fights" he sang as he slowly woke up. "Turkey, stuffing, cookies, cakes and pie giving gifts and AHH" he jolted as he realized he was singing. He looked to the wall with intense hatred "blast this Christmas music. It's joyful and triumphant. Must drown them out" he hopped out of bed and scurried downstairs. He threw screws into blenders once he was in the kitchen "must drown them out" he yelled. "AHH not working ugh why cant everyone just be lazy and not make any noise" he whined as he ran around his home to find more loud things.

The whipper-winds whipped high above lazy town. A trip or a slip you'd slide all the way down. But this girl had a mission. She knew what to do. She'd invite Robbie herself, that brave Stephanie Sue. 

"Play, monkey! Play" he shouted at a giant toy monkey. He took out his drill and got on top of the construction mechine. He bounced around as he made funny noises in pain. He quickly crashed into the giant monkey. Stephanie Knocked on his door "Mr. Rotten, Mr. Rotten"she knocked again. When she realized no one was coming she opened the little doggy door and climbed inside. Now usually she wouldn't enter someones home like this, but she had something important to tell him. "Hello" she asked as she walked through the house. She walked down the stairs to see Robbie standing in between the tambourine of a giant toy monkey. She cringed every time he was hit, but he didn't move. She slowly walked up to him and said very timidly "Excuse me." He stood up straight in confusion. He held out his hand and stopped the mechanical arms from moving on the toy. He slowly turned his head to the little girl. "Hello.....little girl" he spoke softly with much confusion and anger. He quickly turned to her and shouted "How dare you enter...the Rotten's lair? The impudence! The audacity! The unmitigated gall! you called down the thunder...now, get ready for the boom! Gaze into the face of fear" he bent down so his face was in her personal space. She could see the gleam in the pink of his eye as his purple pupils enlarged slightly "Y-You have very pretty eyes Robbie" The man scuffed and straightened. He moved to walk away but stopped suddenly "Wait how do you know that name" he glared at her. "My dad told me" she said innocently. "Your dad" he asked. "Yep Sportacus Sue" Robbie's shoulders dropped, for a split second Stephanie saw sadness in the Rotten but he quickly hunched and frowned. "So sportaflop has kids does he" he spoke angerly. "Yes me and my older sister and he adopted three boys, none of us have met our mothers though which is kinda sad" Robbie grinned at her misfortune. Suddenly Stephanie perked up as she remembered why she was there. "My names Stephanie Sue" she introduced. Robbie bent his Knees and started circling her. "Very brave of you to come here, you have his heroics, but even now the terror is welling up inside you." He moved behind her "I'm not scared" she told with a little chuckle. "Denial is to be expected in the face of pure evil" he bent down beside her and stuck out his tongue. He started making weird noises to try and scare her. Stephanie wasn't scared she was a little weirded out but still found Robbie to be kinda funny. "I don't think so" she told. He bolted up and pointed a finger at her "Doubt? Another unmistakable sign of the heebie-jeebies" he ran off to some place in his layer. "Now you're doomed!" he jumped away and quickly came back with a white shirt on. He gasped as he started slowly ripping the shirt as if it was paining him to wear it. "Run for your life...before I kill again" Stephanie couldn't help but laugh at him as he tore of the shirt. He was very funny. He quickly bent down to her level "I'm a psycho" he bit into his own shirt and made dog like sounds then he jumped around laughing. Despite his hatred for people he secretly liked having the girl there it was someone to talk to and mess with. Plus he'd be lying if he said her laugh wasn't the cutest thing in the world. He stopped moving to take a deep breath. "Um maybe you need a time-out" she offered. He looked to the left and Stephanie started giggling. He stood up straight and crossed his arms "kids today. So desensitized by movies and television." He turned to her and yelled in her face "what do you want." "Mr. Robbie I came to invite you to be holiday cheer-meister" she told proudly, holding the invitation. " Holiday Whobie-what-y" he asked, unsure of what he heard. "Cheer-meister" she chuckled. "Huh he looked down at the invitation. "Cheer-meister. Celebrate with friends." He laughed and pointed to the paper then started moving around as he laughed sarcastically. "Thats a good one" he told her then used his long legs to walk away. He looked like a hairy snake in that moment. "I know you hate Christmas, but what if it's all just a misunderstanding" she fallowed him. "Don't care", "I myself am having some Yuletide doubts. But maybe if you reunite with the people and be a part of Christmas." Robbie rolled his eyes "Maybe if you reunite with the people and be a part of Christmas' Grow up" he yelled. "Then maybe it'll be all right for me, too I'm sorry", "your session is over. Please make another appointment with the receptionist on the way out." " Please, please. You have to accept the award" she rambled. Suddenly he stopped and she bumped into his leg. He turned to her slowly "Award" he repeated. He quickly ran back and grabbed the little girl by the shoulders, dipping her until she was nearly on the floor" You never mentioned an award" he smiled sinisterly. "Yeah, with a trophy and everything" she told fast, excited to finally have his attention. "And I won", "You won" she squiked. "That means there were losers" he looked at the wall thoughtfully. "I Guess" Stephanie told him. "So, if you come" she started. He lifted her up "A town full of losers i like it" he shook is body in delight then looked down at Stephanie who was dusting off her puffy pink dress. He bent down again "Was anyone emotionally shattered? Come on, a minute ago I couldn't shut you up! Details, details" he demanded. Stephanie looked at the ground thinking. "Well there was the mayor " she told him. "Oh no" he all but laughed at the fake concern. "And my dad will be there" she said remembering what the mayor told her. She smiled at him as a strange interest filled his purple pupils. He crossed his arms and raised his brow "Oh he will" Stephanie nodded. "And he'll see me A winner. He'll be on me like fleegle flies on a flat-faced floogle horse." He told himself. He quickly changed his stands as if he was yelling at someone in front of Stephanie "well I'm sorry to disappoint you, Sportacus, baby, but the R train has left the station." He yelled. "So, will you come" she asked gleefully. "All right" he told her then started pushing her towards the door. "I don't know if it's that adorable twinkle in your eye or that nonconformist streak that reminds me of a younger, less hairy me." He shoved her in front of the door and walked to a dangling rope by the wall. "But you've convinced me. Who knows? This Lazy town-a-lation could change my entire outlook on life", "really" Stephanie asked with a giant smile. "No" he laughed and pulled the rope. The floor opened up under her feet and she fell down the hole and into a long shoot that led to the town square of Lazy town. She laughed as she was blasted out of the shoot and into the snow. "Ah Stephanie there you are" her father called from across the street. "Come on you can make snow angels later its dinner time, then its the Lazy town-a-lation. I'm so excited" he told her. She stood up from the ground and fallowed her dad as he walked. 

Robbie jumped into his chair "The nerve of those people. Inviting me down there on such short notice" he groaned. "Even if I wanted to go, my schedule wouldn't allow it" he spoke impotently. He turned to his side table and opened his planner. ""4:00, wallow in self-pity, 4:30, stare into the abyss, 5:00, solve world hunger...tell no one." He yelled the last part then turned back to his planner. "5:30, jazzercise, 6:30, dinner with me. I can't cancel that again. 7:00, wrestle with my self-loathing.... I'm booked. If I bumped the loathing to 9:00, I'd have time to lay in bed stare at the ceiling and slip slowly into madness" he contoured. He closed the book "But what would I wear" he whined. He looked around then got up. He walked to his kitchen and grabbed his table cloth. He started walking away but ran back to flip his table. 

He walked out of his change room to show off his knew kilt to his dog and the mirrors. His dog started barking and his disgruntled look turned into offense. "It is not a dress, its a kilt" he told proudly. He quickly growled then tore it off revealing a red garter "Sick-o" he turned on his heel and strutted away. He went through his drawers and threw his cloths around. "Stupid,ugly, Out of date" He groaned loudly and stomped out of his room. "This is ridiculous if I can't find something nice to wear, I'm not going" he walked with a hunch in anger. Suddenly he heard yodelling and a devious smile spread across his face. Out side stood a man yodelling off the mountain, completely unaware of the long wooden hook edging towards him. The hook grabbed him by the neck and he went flaying back as it pulled him. Robbie walked to his mirrors wearing purple long pants and a vest to match. He started striking poses. After his third one he huffed. "That's it i'm not going" he walked away. 

Down in Lazy town everyone was gathering at town Square for the big festival. Stephanie Sue held her older brother, Stingy, hand as the family walked into the crowed. The Family stood in the third row but Sportacus stood at the front. He tried to look over the people at his kids but was to short to see anything other then Pixel and Trixies hair. "And now" Pixel told and all four teens, Preteens raised a hand in the air and gave a thumbs up. Sportacus smiled and turned to the front. The Music started to die down as Ms. Busy-Body stood on the stage. She tapped the microphone and everyone went silent. "It's time for our Holiday Cheer-meister of the Year Award! Congratulations, Mr. Robbie Rotten" she said loudly, purposely dropping his last name. The crowed looked around. There was no sign of Robbie anywhere. The Mayor put her hands on her cheeks "He isn't here. What He didn't show. Who could have predicted this" she said sarcastically. Stephanie laid her head on Stingy's hip.

Robbie stood at his front door with his arms crossed. "All right. I'll swing by for a minute, allow them to envy me, grab a handful of popcorn shrimp, and blow out of there" he pointed behind himself. "But what if it's a cruel prank" he questioned. "How dare they" he shouted. He took a breath "All right, I'll go. But I'll be fashionably late" he smiled then frowned. "No. Yes. No. Yes. No! Yes! Definitely not!" He straightened his poster and spread his arms out "All right. I've made my decision!" he put his hands behind him. "I'm going, and that's that." he brought his hand into view and looked at them "had my fingers crossed." He thought a moment "Maybe I should flip a coin" then with out any warning the floor fell from under him and he fell down the shoot. Sugar pie was dangling from the rope by the wall. Robbie tumbled down the shoot as he screamed.

The crowed was Quite as they stared up at their mayor "I guess the award goes to the runner-up." She said proudly. "That's right" Mr. Meanswell started saying. He stood beside her and spoke into the microphone. A woman for whom Christmas comes not once a year...but every minute of every day. A gorgeous , noble woman. A woman who has had her tonsils removed twice." Sportacus closed his eyes and sucked in a breath with annoyance. "That's an interesting story. You see, what happened was-" she started to say but a loud scream cut her off. Everyone looked at the garbage shoot in fear and curiosity.


	3. Its good to be bad

The town was silent until the hatch to the garbage shoot opened and something green came flaying out. Everyone's eyes fallowed the screaming creature as he flew over their heads and hit the giant drum that was on the stage. He flew in the opposite direction, into the Lazy town-a-lation banner. He went flying again this time lower and into the crowed. Most citizens moved out of his way just before he was able to hit them. But Sportacus was not so lucky considering there were people blocking his escape. The green creature fell into his pelvis and sent them both to the ground. Sportacus covered his mouth as he took in a surprised breath. "Hello sportakook" Robbie said calmly like he didn't have his face just above the mans genitals. "He made it" Stephanie shouted with glee. She moved to run towards him but Trixie grabbed her. She was still very afraid of the Rotten creature. Her brothers stood close to her. Robbie stood up and glared in confusion and anger at the people in the crowed. They all gasped and jumped back a bit at his scary complexion. Sportacus took in a few breaths as he tried to calm himself from his place just below the stairs of the stage. The mayor moved from the podium and started walking towards Sportacus. Robbie glared at her and she stopped, losing her composer for a second at what she viewed as an ugly monster. Robbie walked up two steps and everyone gasped, staying close to one another. He almost smiled at their fear. It was delightful. He ran up the rest of the steps and stood in front of the mayor who had jumped back. He glared out at the crowed, at everybody he hated. They all stared in anticipation at the man. He opened his mouth slightly and said, very softly "boo." The town screamed and stepped back. "Hot crowd, hot crowd" he moved his eyebrows as he spoke then smiled. Sportacus gave a shaky breath as he watched the man on stage. His kids stayed put on the other side of the crowed, keeping Stephanie away from the Rotten creatures eyes. "I believe I'm here to..." he stuck out his tongue to lick the roof of his mouth "accept an award of some kind" he waved his hands sarcastically. He stood up straight and pointed in Stephanie's direction "and the child mentioned a check" he lied. "No i didn't" Trixie covered her mouth and turned her away from the man as he looked at her. Those purple eyes filled with hate mad Trixie grip the sleeves of Stephanie's dress as she tried to keep a brave face on. He slouched again "All right, then, give me the award" he demanded in defeat. "Come on, while I'm young" he rolled his head impatiently. The mayor jumped in her skin as an idea popped her head. She stepped forward into the mans view. "Don't you worry, Mr. Holiday Cheer-meister, you'll get your award" she spoke in a microphone. "But first" she smiled wickedly "a little family reunion. They nursed you. They clothed you. Here they are...your old biddies" she gestured to the crowed. The two gypsy woman walked up the stage with three witch doctors. They all cood in glee as they walked up the stairs to the stage. "Are you still living" he questioned as they crowded him. "We missed you" one of the witch doctors spoke. "Roberta the sweater. The sweater, Roberta" one gypsy said. " Sweater? What are you talkin' about" he said confusingly. He turned to the other woman and almost shrieked at what she held. They started grabbing him and with much protest some how managed to get the sweater on him. They moved to show the town the lovely white sweater with red stripes on the sleeves. The sweater had blinking lights on it that surrounded a Christmas tree. At the bottom it spelled 'ho,ho,ho' all around in red. Robbie looked down at himself and yelled in horror. The crowed cheered and laughed but Stephanie noticed the smug look on the mayors face. She could feel something bad was going to happen and she feared for Robbie's safety. "Put him in the Chair of Cheer" the trash man yelled. "Chair of cheer, chair of cheer" the crowed started chanting as a few citizens carried a chair fit for a Christmas prince. "What's the Chair of Cheer" he shouted. He looked at Stephanie in with pleading eyes "You didn't tell me about the Chair of Cheer." "Please mister Rotten" she asked holding her hands together. The crowed ran up the stairs and three guys ran behind Robbie. "no,no,no i can't do it" they lifted him up as he yelped then they threw him onto the chair. "This is to much to soon" he shouted but no one was listening now. "Yes It's that time of year. The Cheer-meister's ride in the Chair of Cheer" the mayor spoke joyously at Robbie's misery. "Put me down! I mean it! I've got a lawyer. There'll be hell to pay" Robbie shouted at deaf ears. They carried him off the stage and over to the Christmas tree before setting him down. "First, you'll put your taste buds to the test" Ms Busy-Body's smile grew "as you judge the lazy pudding cook-off." The towns people started lining up in a crowd near Robbie with bowls and plates full of pudding. "Try mine first" said the trash man. "I really don't know" Robbie started to protest but the man shoved pudding in his mouth. He nearly choked on the dessert then the next person shoved pudding into his mouth. He was hardly swallowing the mouthful of pudding as more people kept shoving their putting in his mouth, demanding that they were the best. After the contest he was booted out of his seat and thrown into the front of a conga line. He was angry and nauseous and could hardly stand at the moment. "Christmas conga" the mayor cheered. Robbie looked at his nonexistent watch "Look at the time I really should be getting back" he told. The citizens started whining and he rolled his eyes "All right." He took a step forward and kicked his bent leg in frustration. He then took three steps as he sang angerly to the music and gave another bent kick. After the conga he was shoved onto the chair again. "Fruitcake, tra-la-la" the mayor nearly sang. Robbie was confused until people started shoving Fruit cake into his mouth. They all tasted grows and fruity, some were as hard as rocks and others as mushy as pudding. Near the ending of the contest Stephanie walked up from her place in line holding a perfectly shaped fruitcake. Robbie looked at her dully as he swallowed all he had in his mouth. He took a deep breath and she took that moment to cut a slice of the cake. "My dad made this hes super proud" she grinned. Instead of shoving the piece in his face she offered him the small slice. He snatched the piece out of her open hand, she could tell he wasn't actually angry. He ate it and almost gagged at the fruity taste. It had no sugar in it just fruit and cake dough. 

The contest took forever and right after the mayor sang "Fudge Judge." People started shoving fudge into his mouth "Is that all you've got. Come one" he shouted demanding them to give him all they had because he'd be damned if the townsfolk defeated him with dessert. Right after the contest was the sack race. Robbie bit back the erg to vomit and jumped as best he could in the sack. Lots of people kept falling then laughing and giving up on the race but Robbie was determined to win. He and three others hopped around the corner that hid the finish line. Stephanie stood in the crowed at the end of the line with her family. She cheering him on. At the sight of the little girl he started Jumping faster. He just barley passed the little boy in the lead when he hit the red ribbon. The ribbon fell to the ground and the crowed cheered, Sportacus gave a loud holler of excitement but quickly covered his mouth, hoping no one was paying attention. Robbie stepped out of his sack and quickly looked at the finish line. "I won" he questioned. He smiled and turned to Stephanie. He picked her up and held her close with one arm as he threw the other arm in the air. "I won" he shouted gleefully as Stephanie clapped her hands "yay Robbie Rotten" she cheered but not to loudly as she was right beside his ear. He quickly set the pink girl down safely. The crowed came over to him and gave him a Ribbon "Hes number one" they shouted. "I'm number one, i'm number one" he yelled in glee as they picked him up and carried him off. "No child can beet the Rotten" he yelled. He pointed to a kid that was in the race "I beat you haha" he laughed as he was carried to the stage. 

A few more games and a parade of cheer later, It was finally reaching the end of the festival. Robbie stood on the stage with the mayor, Mr Meanswell, and Sportacus. The mayor was very angry at this point most likely because Robbie was actually having fun. But she put on a fake smile. "And now it's time for the moment we've all been waiting for" she shouted into the microphone. "Ah right my award, Write the check", "There's no check" she told him in a small voice. "Are you sure" he looked over at Sportacus. He took a step closer and pulled the mans sleeve so it was straight instead of bunched up. Sportacus gave a shaky breath as he watched Robbie's hand "Because I thought I heard someone mention a check." "There's no check" she said again. Robbie turned to her with a satisfied smile on his face as Sportacus looked off into the distance trying to remain calm. "And now it's time for Present Pass-it-on" the mayor told. The crowed went wild for a second before she started speaking again. "As always, we start with our Cheer-meister" Mr Meanswell quickly grabbed the box in his coat and gave it to Ms Busy-Body. She handed him the gift and he was more then thrilled with the tiny box. "He opened it and his expression fell. He slowly took the gift out of the box as the mayor laughed. "The gift of a Christmas shave" Stephanie's smile fell as the crowed laughed. This was it the bad thing she felt earlier. Robbie turned the little machine on and a memory of the mayor mocking him popped into his head, 'look at that hack job'. He gripped the razor in his hand and glared up at the crowed who laughed. He clinched his teeth and slightly shook with anger. "Yes, yes, yes. Good times, Good times" she whispered to him as she patted his shoulder. "And now, I have a little something for the love of my life" she spoke with loud triumph. She stepped in front of Robbie and got down on one knee. "Sportacus Sue will you do me the honor of allowing me to be Bessie Busy-Body-Sue" she opened the little box she held and inside was a diamond sports ring designed like a soccer ball. Robbie jumped back in horror as Sportacus gasped at the sight. It was so beautiful and for a split second he was blown away by the gift. "A h-hyphen" he asked in a haze. He looked to Robbie who was staring at him with big pink and purple eyes. His shoulders started to fall as his figurative heart started to break and smash. "Along with a lifetime supply of happiness" she continued. Stephanie stared at the scene ready to cry either in anger or in sadness she wasn't sure. "I'll also pay for all your kids education and need so you don't have to work unless you want to" Sportacus's jaw almost dropped at the offer. "What'll it be my dear" she asked. "Uh well....i" he debated his choices. He was a good dad on his own and he didn't really need another person, though sometimes he would get lonely. But it never lasted long he was always on the go and hardly had time for anyone other then his kids. He didn't need any one although "these gifts are quite um dazzling". No it didn't matter what he wanted, the mayor was offering to pay for his kids needs. It was best for them and what was best for his kids is whats best for him. Trixie could see this idea pop into her fathers head and screamed "NO." Everyone turned to her and in that brief silence, Robbie Rotten pushed the podium on the stage down the stairs causing a few sparks to go off as the wires snapped. "Of course they are" he started to say as he walked down the stairs. "That's what it's all about, isn't it" he hunched over and waved his hands in fake glee. "That's what it's always been about" he gave a fake laugh. He pointed to a spot in the crowed "Gifts! Gifts. Gifts, gifts, gifts" he pointed at a variety of different people making them gasp in fright as they backed away. "You wanna know what happens to your gifts" he gave a fake smile. "They all come to me. In your garbage " he said softly as he walked closer to the empty space between the crowed and the stage. "You see what I'm saying" he scrunched up his face then frowned and stared at the crowed with irritation "In your garbage!" they all gasped. He suddenly stood up tall "I could hang myself with all the bad Christmas neckties I found at the dump" he mimicked hanging himself. He turned to Sportacus who was staring at him with the sadessed blue eyes Robbie had every seen. He had to look away from the man. He took a deep breath "And the avarice. The avarice never ends" he continued. He started moving his hands side to side as he faked glee again "I want golf clubs." "I want diamonds.""I want a pony, so I can ride it twice, get bored, and sell it to make glue." He shouted the last part and turned to the mayor, trying very hard not to look at Sportacus. The crowed gasped "Look, I don't want to make waves" he stood up straight again pressing his hands together. He turned to the crowed and his fake smile fell as he threw his fist down to his sides a few times "but this whole Christmas season is...stupid, stupid, stupid" he pointed at the baker. "There is, however" he smiled at the mayor. "One teeny-tiny..Christmas tradition" he slowly walked up the stairs of the stage as he stared seductively at Sportacus. "I find quite meaningful" He raised his hand closer to him. The shorter male watched the hand come closer, his heart pounding in his ears. Robbie took something off his hat "Mistletoe". He took two giant steps to the right and turned to the crowed. "Now, pucker up" he shouted and turned again, placing the ordainment over his ass "and kiss it lazy town" he made a boinging noise. Sportacus stepped back to get a better look but ended up tripping over the decorations on the stage. He fell into the pile of fake presents and ended up knocking the tiny Christmas tree over. "Dad" his kids called over the screams people made. They started running towards him, leaving Stephanie alone at the front of the crowed. Robbie grabbed the mayor and turned on the razor. He quickly curved the top of her head and took a long stride of hair off the top. She began to hyperventilate "Somebody's fabulous" he sang. She screamed and the crowed screamed back. Robbie jumped down the stairs and ripped off his sweater. The citizens started running in a panic trying to get somewhere save and far away from the creature. 

Stephanie whined a small 'oh no' at the scene. she climbed up the stairs to look over the crowed. Over by the giant Christmas tree she saw Robbie Rotten holding an elderly man close. She could hardly see him but she noticed him take something out of the mans pouch. Robbie tilted his head back and took a large sip of the thing then threw the object. the elderly man dashed to grab the object. She watched as, seemingly out of nowhere he held a flame. He blew the flame and with the liquid in his mouth it expanded alarmingly and spread to the tree. With in seconds the bottom was engulfed in flames. The whole town watched as he laughed and encouraged the tree to burn, till there was nothing left but ash. "Oh wow" her fathers voice rang faintly. Stephanie could barely comprehend her surroundings as she was shocked by everything. The way her mayor behaved so childishly, the decision her father was gonna make that was so clear on his face, and this. The town in a wide spread panic because Robbie Rotten Per was pushed to his limits and snapped then burnt down their tree."OH THE HUMANITY" he shouted in fake grief. The town continued running around in panic. The next thing she knew Sportacus was picking her up as a group of people rushed her way. He lifted her high in the sky and she could see Robbie in the distance driving a very tiny car through the streets. Sportacus brought her down and held her close to his chest as the family moved out of danger. He set her down on the ground where the crowed use to stand. The sound of an explosion erupted through the town and everyone turned to see an arch connecting two buildings fall apart and hit the ground. That's when everyone calmed down, that explosion that all of Lazy town witnessed caused people to stop panicking. The damaged had been done and now it was time to return to the mayor for answers. All the citizens collectively returned, glee long drained from their cheerful celebration. The decorations littered the square and the citizens sat and stood in it in collective depression. "Sportacus" came the mayors voice. The family turned to her, she stood on top of the pile of ash that use to be the towns Christmas tree. "I could never be mad at you" she continued "but your girl, your family, the trouble they have caused this town. I am very disappointed" she turned to the town as she grabbed the cheer-miesters crown from her assistant. "Can we just get back to Christmas" she whined tiredly, she put on the crown "the way it should be." She then looked at Stephanie with the most disappointed look in her eyes, like Stephanie was the problem child who would never get better. "Rotten-less" The crowed agreed and she smiled, starting her mayoral wave as she moved away from the ash. "Merry Christmas" she told the citizens and they cheered. 

"Stephanie" her father said in a very soft low voice. She turned to her family with tears forming in her eyes. "I just wanted everyone to be together for Christmas" she lowered her head as she started to cry. Sportacus squatted down in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and he smiled "Oh Stephanie at least you tried and that's what matters." They could faintly hear the mayor ordering for the back up tree to be brought out. "Hey dad" Ziggy spoke "can we go home" the others nodded at the question, they to wanted to go home. "Of course" he grabbed Stephanie from under her arms and lifted her up as he stood. She rested her head on his shoulder as she cried. He moved his arm so she was sitting on his forearm. Ziggy reached for his free hand and the family walked in the direction of home. 

Meanwhile down another street close to the rubble of the arch, Mr. Rotten was slinking to the trash shoot in town. "I quit enjoyed that" he giggled as he opened the hatch "i hope i get another invite soon" he joked with himself, knowing that after his stunt tonight no one will bother him on his mountain again. He laughed hysterically at his own joke. He turned around getting ready to go into the shoot that will take him home. The sound of cheer halted his laughter and he stared down the street leading to the town square. In the distance he could see the citizens bringing out a giant Christmas tree that resembled the previous one "good thing we had a spare" the mayors voice rang. "Suffering snorkelblatz" he whispered to himself "THEY'RE RELENTLESS." He punched the button on the machine then fell back into the shoot. Only four hours left till Christmas stated the count down. 

Yes, Mr. Rotten knew that tomorrow all the Lazy girls and boys would wake up bright and early and rush for their toys

On top of troll mountain Mr.Rotten stood looking out at the town from his snowy pouch "And then the noise, the noise, noise, noise. They'll Bang on tong-tinglers, they'll blow on floo-flounders, They'll crash on jang-jinglers and bounce on boing-bounders. Then Lazyiens young and old would sit down to a feast and they'll feast, they'll feast, feast, feast, feast. They'll eat their pudding and rare roast beast. But there's something i just cannot stand at the least." His face fell in realization as he looked up to the horizon. He scrunched up his face and gagged "oh no i'm speaking in rhyme." He raised his fist to the air "BLAST YOU LAZY TOWN, why can't you just be lazy uh" he started to weep. He fell to the ground on the edge of his small cliff and weeped to the snow below. 

And the more Mr. Rotten thought of what Christmas would bring, the more Mr. Rotten thought:

"I must stop this whole thing" he rose from his spot on the ground. "Why for year after year I've put up with it now. I must stop Christmas from coming" he crossed his arms as he glared down at the city "but how." He jolted at the realization he was rhyming again. "I mean, in what way" he turned on his heel and rushed to the door, hoping to leave the rhyming behind. Once he opened the door he was meet with a honorably annoying sight. In the front foyer, there were Christmas decorations hanging around hip level and blaring holiday music. He looked around frantically till he spotted Sugar pie hopping around with reindeer antlers on. He stared at the robotic dog with intense anger. When he didn't notice Mr. Rotten mimicked Sugar pie's frantic hopping. Sugar pie whined in fright as he seized his festivity's. "Are you having a holy jolly Christ-mas" he asked in a soft tone. He grabbed the dog and kicked open the door "WRONG-O" he shouted and threw the dog clear across the porch and over the small cliff, in to the deep snow below. He walked out of the house and peered over the cliff. Sugar pie gave a small noise of angioush. Robbie huffed, he jumped off the cliff and grabbed on to a tree. His weight forced the tree to bend low enough to the ground that he could fall with out putting himself in the ground. He walked over to the dog and yanked him out of the ground. Sugar pie looked at his creator with pleading eyes, he was covered in snow and was smart enough to know his gear would stop functioning soon. "If your not gonna help me then you might as well-"

Then he got an idea. An awful idea. Mr. Rotten got a wonderful awful idea 

He smiled a wicked smile "I know just what to do...It's disguise time or rather plan time" he laughed. Mr. Rotten walked towards his door to devise his evil plan. 

He sat at his sewing table with a pile of red fabric, a deactivated Sugar pie, a pair of scissors, and some needle and thread. He cut out the shape of a jacket his size.

Mr. Rotten laughed in his throat, and made a quick santy claus hat and coat. then he chuckled and chuckled at his rotten trick. -

"With this coat and this hat i'll look just like old saint nick" he boasted, standing by the mirror in his new Disguise. His dog barked at the look. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha I'm the master of disguise, i can vanish from your eyes" he sang as he side stepped away from the mirror. He grabbed the metal he'd need from the trash pile from the trash shoot. "I can be in many different places with my many different faces in disguiiiiise" he grabbed a pair of long curving strips of metal and ran for his work shop. He zip lined into his work shop with a large pile of metal and other material. "Ha, Heh, heh, ha, ha, ha, ha, some times I'm so nifty" he landed on the ground and threw the material in a large pile "when I'm really, really shifty in disguiiise." "It's Disguise time" he shouted then started pulling pieces out of the pile and setting them up in the creation zone. "It's so easy to deceive you with my sneaky little tricks and to make you believe each character that I pick, hey" he turned on his welding material and started melting the metal together to create the skies on the sleigh. "When you look for me I'm gone in front of your eyes People call me the master of disguiiise" he took some reformed metal from the fire place and dipped them in cooling water to screw together the platform for the sleigh. "I'm as sneaky as can be" he placed the metal on the stand he created. "no ones sneakier then me i can go so sly and loathing, when i dress in other clothing" he curved the back to build on to it. "You walk right by me not knowing that I'm slimy" he created a border in the back and drilled in a seat. "A normal human being with holiday cheer I'm so glad so tricky even ol saint Nicky" he gave a loud 'ho,ho,ho. He climbed up on his finished work and sang his heart out " When you look for me I'm gone in front of your eyes people call me the master of disguiiiise ha, ha, ha I'm the master of disguise."


	4. No matter how rotten

The giant metal sleigh with the giant red sack in the back sat on the edge of the cliff. Sugar pie sat whimpering at the height as he looked down the mountain. Mr. Rotten watched through binoculars at the loud fat man getting into a sleigh. The man chuckled and alerted his deer to start moving. "He'll be leaving any minute now, talk about a recluse. He only comes out once a year and he never catches any flake for it, probably lives up there to avoid taxes" and just like that the man was being lifted into the sky by the animals. Mr. Rotten removed his binoculars in grimes "oh i forgot the reindeer."

Did that stop Mr. Rotten no, he only said-

"If i cant find a reindeer i'll make one instead" he said to Sugar pie. He went to grab the dog but the dog rolled away to fast. "Oh Sugar pie you know you cant get far in the SNO-OW". As stated, Sugar pie was having a hard time moving as the snow was sticking to his wheels. Mr. Rotten picked him up "hmm time for an upgrade, some snow resilient wheels and antlers.

So he called his made up dog and took some red thread and tied a big horn on top of his head

"Alright Sugar pie lets go to the workshop for some new wheels" he gleefully walked to the disorganized workshop. It was an hour later when they settled into the sleigh on top of the cliff. "Man snow resilient is tough" Mr. Rotten complained. He moved a lever on the dashboard of the sleigh, it started to shake and make noise. He lightly pressed the gas peddle to see if it would work. The fan started spinning and the engine made a different noise. He laughed and pulled another lever to turn on the lights in the front. "Here goes nothing Hot dog" he laughed then flipped a switch that ignited the boosters in the back of the sleigh. Finally he moved another lever and the sleight lifted off the ground. Mr. Rotten laughed in glee, He stood up "on Sugar pie" he yelled. with out warning the sleigh moved forward and he fell back into his seat at the force. The sleigh glided down the mountain and Robbie screamed in surprise. He grabbed onto the steering wheel frantically and tried to navigate the sleigh away from the rocks sticking out on the mountain. He tilted the steering wheel to much and the sleigh began to spin as it headed for the town. Mr. Rotten screamed as Sugar pie barked "WE'RE GONNA DIE, WE'RE GONNA DIE, I'M GONNA THROW UP AND THEN WE'RE GONNA DIE" he chanted in fear. The sleigh was coming up to the town fast but the two could barley see because of the snowy mist. "HELP SPORTACUS HELP" he shouted.

meanwhile in the house of Sue, Grum, Bee the only one awake at this hour was Trixie and Pixel Both getting ready for bed after a long game of poker. Pixel put the cards in the deck and place them on Trixies end table. Trixie flopped on her bed "no more games" she spoke sounding very tired and angry. "Ya probably should of gone to bed when we heard Santa next door" Pixel yawned. "Funny thing is i don't even remember if he came here or not, hes so silent" she told. Pixel made a move to leave the room but a faint beeping caught his attention. "Wait" he quickly turned around towards Trixie's bed. He walked to the end and dug his hands under the mattress which was hard because her bed frame was like a box. He lifted it up to see a blinking light. "You didn't" he almost spoke above a whisper "It was going off for like two hours yesterday only because Ziggy was stuck to the fridge so ya i took it. Dads fault for leaving it behind" Pixel grabbed the light. He let go of the mattress and looked at the object. It was a blue triangle with a white Crystal attached to the top that blinked and made a beeping noise. "Trixie dads been looking for this, someones in trouble they could be hurt or worse dying" he whisper-yelled at her. "Its Christmas who could be in trouble", "Santa" he argued. The beeping stopped and the light went away. "See" she told "now go to bed" she rolled over and grabbed her blanket from the other side of the bed. "Your gonna be in so much trouble after Christmas day" he warned. He turned around and left the room, clinching the object in his hand.

Mr. Rotten had finally gained control of the sleigh after almost hitting a few trees and rocks. "Few almost lost my cool there" he spoke calmly. Sugar pie barked at him "I did not" he yelled down at the dog then turned his attention to their path "liar." He flew the sleigh smoothly into town. He stayed just above the giant tree in town square as he made his way to his first house.

All their windows were dark. quiet show filled the air. All the children were dreaming, All the adults were asleep with out care when he came to the first little house on the square 

The sleigh slowed down to almost halt. "Welcome to Lazy town Sugar pie, this is the quiets it'll ever be." The sleigh settled onto the roof of the house. Mr. Rotten turned to his dog with a giant grin "come one Sugar pie its our first house, and I'm gonna start with the diamond" he announced. 

The old Rotten Claus hissed and climbed to the roof, empty bags in his fist. He'd slide down the chimney. A rather tight pinch but if Santa could do it so could Mr. Rotten 

He tied a boungy cord around his legs as he stood on top of the chimney. He straightened up and lifted his arms in front of him. "He's planning a double twisting interrupted forward flying two and a half with a combo tuck and pike" he spoke to no one "high degree of difficulty only perfected by one man." He got ready to dive. He bent down then jumped up and aimed for the small chimney opening. 

He got stuck only once for a moment or two -

"Blasted water weight, goes right to my hips" he complained. He wiggled in place till he started to slip. Then he fell, he covered his mouth so not to wake anyone as he screamed. His head hit a log before his boungy cord stopped him from hitting the ground. He bounced a bit in the chimney. He watched as the lights from inside the living room started to take shape. 

Then he stuck his head out of the fireplace flue where the little stockings all hung in a row.

"These stockings" He grinned "are the first thing to go" He took out a can of super moths "okay fellas show time." He let the bugs free and untied his feet. The moths rushed to the stockings like they were light. Mr. Rotten opened a window by the Christmas tree, he then snuck pass them and tip toed up the stairs. Ever so quietly he walked down the hall, thankful he didn't think to put bells on his toes. He walked by a door decorated with pink and mucky green. On the door it read 'Trixie & Stephanie' beside that door was one with a sticker on it that read 'stingy'. Robbie turned to the other wall. There were two doors on the wall the bathroom and one that read 'Sportacus' he gulped and moved to open the door. He twisted the nob and opened it slightly, he peered inside the dark room. A nightlight lit up the wall with shapes of pink unicorns. He tip toed inside, as he got closer to the bed he saw Sportacus's sleeping body. He had only blue pajamas and a tang top on. His hat lay somewhere else in the room. Robbie stared at him in aw of the blond curly mess. he shook his head, switching his attention to the giant diamond ring sitting inside the opened box. He snatched it and slowly closed it so not to make a sound. He glared over at Sportacus but noticed something pink moving beside him. His shoulders dropped at the sight of little Stephanie Sue, clinging to her father in her sleep. He sighed noiselessly "lucky" he whispered clearly not to Stephanie But about something else. He took a long step towards the door. 

Then he slunk to the icebox. He eyed the feast he took the pudding he took the roast beast. He cleaned out that icebox as quick as a flash. Why Mr. Rotten he even took their last can of hash then he stuffed all the food up the chimney with glee. 

Mr. Rotten looked at the Christmas tree and grabbed it. He pattered to the chimney "and now, i'll stuff up the tree." He started to shove when he heard a small sound like the coo of a dove. "Excuse me Mr. Rotten had been caught by this tiny pink daughter who got out of bed for a cup of cold water. "Santa claus, What are you doing with our tree" she walked down the last step and stared at the tree where Mr. Rotten hid behind. But you know that old Robbie was so smart and so slick he thought of a lie and he thought it up quick. He placed his hands through the tree and kept it close to his body so she could not see him. "Why my sweet tot" he moved his arms apart to mimic a friendly hug while he changed his voice to be deeper and more jolly. "There's a light on this tree that wont...light" he flicked a lightless bulb on the tree. "So I'm taking it home" he gripped and pulled the tree closer to himself "to my workshop my dear" he shook the tree and gave santa like giggles. Stephanie started to laugh with him. He tilted the tree back a bit towards the window and gestured to the open one "I'll fix it up there and bring it back here". He straightened the tree and pointed to the floor. He moved his arms out of sight to pluck a pine out of the sleeve. "Santa, whats Christmas really about" she asked with hopeful speed. Mr.Rotten stuck his head through the tree "Vengeance" he growled. He cleared his throat, forgetting for a moment who he was pretending to be. He gave a big smile and fluttered his long lashes "I mean....presents I suppose." Stephanie's body visibly fell, she looked down at the ground in defeat "I was afraid of that" And his fib fooled the child. Then he patted her head and he got her a drink then sent her to bed. Robbie stood at the bottom of the stairs while Stephanie climbed them, still with the tree hiding him from her sight. "Hey Santa" she stopped and turned to the tree. "What" he barked impatiently. "Don't forget Robbie Rotten I know hes mean and hairy and smelly, His hands might be cold and clammy. But i think hes actually kind of sweet" she smiled fondly at the tree. "Y-You think hes sweet" Robbie mumbled as he twiddled his fingers. Stephanie gave a proud 'hmf' "merry Christmas Santa." She walked up the stairs and took a sip of her water. Robbie watched as she disappeared into the hall. "Nice kid baaaad judge of character." 

He went to the chimney and stuffed the tree up. And the last thing he took was the log for their fire.On their walls he left nothing but some hooks and some wire. And the one speck of food that he'd left in the house......was a crumb that was even too small for a mouse. Then he slithered and slunk,with a smile most unpleasant......around each home,and he took every present. 

Yes it was simply diabolical what Robbie had done to the town. At the end of the night the red sack upon his sleigh was full to the brim. He laughed at his triumph and danced around his sleigh. He took a bulb off the tree in town square ever so delicately. As soon as the bulb was gone from its spot the tree began to darken. The lights went out in patches and spread throughout the town. Robbie climbed into his seat as he laughed at the town. He put the bulb in his pocket then reached for the leaver. The sliegh began to shake and hum, the lights turned on and shun brightly in the square. The machine started to loft off the ground with the force the engine was producing. It shook, trying to keep balance. But Mr. Rotten didn't notice he just clapped and laughed at his deed. Suddenly the engine gave a loud roar before silencing, the sleighs fan turnd off and the machine fell to the ground. Robbie was knocked back out of his seat. His hat fell in front of his face. He grunted as he fleaild his arms a bit to remove the hat. He glared at the sky then quickly spun up to stand on his knees.  
Sugar pie barked to get the mans attention. Robbie fallowed the dogs paw as it set on the fuel monoter. The arrow pointed to empty. He grunted at the thing in displeasure. Sugar pie began barking again and Robbie turned his sights on him. He glared for a moment then widened his eyes in amusement "what are you laughing at Ruuudoph" he snired. His dog gave a whine and lowers his head.

*****

On the side of the mountain, Sugar pie was using his paws to climb rather then using his wheels. There was a long rope tied to his stomach in multiple knots. the other end was attached to the railing on Mr. Rotten's sleigh. Sugar pie pulled the sleigh up the hill, but even as a robotic dog he was struggling with all the weight of the towns presents and feast. The harsh wind wasn't helping as he had to push agents it. "It's all you Sugar pie" Mr. Rotten yelled over the harsh winds. He sat back down in the sleigh.

Three thousand feet up the side of mount troll he road with his load, to the tiptop to dump it.

"YA" Mr. Rotten shouted in glee as Sugar pie took his last few steps to the top. He finally made it to the top of the mountain and collapsed from exhaustion. Or perhaps it was is own fuel tank running on empty that made him collapse. Mr. Rotten giggled and spun out of the sleigh. He jumped off the edge of the machine and landed on the snowy ground. He couldn't help dancing around "we did it, we did it" he chanted while clapping. He turned to the front of the sleigh and looked down at his dog "that wasn't so bad now was it Sugar pie." The dog whined as he laid in the snow. Robbie picked him up and set him on his paws. "Don't want water damaged now do we" he dusted the snow off Sugar pie's side. He stood up straight then slowly slouched as he walked to the edge. From the top of the mountain Lazy town looked like a well built ant colony. "They'll be waking up now" he spoke quietly "and I know just what they'll do. All those people down in 'lazy' town will cry."

Down in the town as the sun rose so did the citizens in lazy town. They all awoke to find nothing waiting for them except and empty fridge and a Christmas-less house. Depressed and disappointed they all started to migrate. They dragged there feet through the snow, not even out of their pj's yet. They walked to town square, all family's and friends. even the Sue, Grum, Bee family dragged their feet to town square. Many children were crying, a few elders were sitting down complaining over how hungry they were. But mostly the town was quite as the citizens huddled around the only thing left in town that resembled Christmas. A few blocks down how ever Mr. Rotten had left one last surprise. The mayors assistant Mr. Meanswell ran out of his house in a hurry after seeing what had happened. He ran to his car, a small little yellow car and dove inside. He rushed to start it and didn't even look before he started moving forward. Behind his car was a long bungee cord that started to straighten as he moved further away. Once the cord was no longer on the ground It started to pull. Inside the Mayors house next door to her assistant, her bed started to move. She instantly awoke at the small movement. She blinked in confusion then her bed was yanked. Her bed went flying out of her window and she screamed in surprise. The bed landed on the snowy ground and was pulled down the street. The citizen still walking to the square ran out of Mr. Meanswell's way and saw the mayors bed being dragged along with her still on it. Finally the car stopped in town square and Bessies bed, not having any breaks crashed into the back of his car. the whole town looked at the scene. Mr. Meanswell quickly got out of his car and ran to the back where he saw a very disgruntled Mayor still in her furry pink night gown. "MIIIIIILFERED" she screamed at him. He rushed to her side and held out his hands for her to grab. "I'm so sorry mayor Busy-Body i didn't know-" Bessie took his hand and climbed out of bed. She straightened her roller's, the ones that weren't lost on the ride to town square. She looked around at the scene, the tree was light-less, the decorations were gone from the town, and all the citizens gathered in collective depression. She spotted little Stephanie and her anger grew for she knew exactly what happened. "Well" she shouted "i wonder who could of done this" she looked right at Stephanie. The mayor turned to her citizens "Tell you people one thing: invite the Rotten, destroy Christmas. INVITE THE ROTTEN, DESTROY CHRISTMAS" she shook. She took in a deep breath and fixed her hair "but...did anyone listen to me. NO, YOU CHOOSE to listen... to a little doesn't-understand-anything girl who hasn't even grown into her nose yet. Stephanie" she turned to the girl "I hope your very proud of what you've done" she scolded. "I am" Sportacus spoke up from behind Stephanie "I am proud of her and I'm glad Robbie took our presents." The town gasped. "Wouldn't be the first time our presents have been taken" Trixie whispered, Pixel and Ziggy looked at Stingy. "You're glad" the mayor asked in disbelieve. Mr. Meanswell stepped up on the little snow hill the mayor was on. "You're glad that, that thing virtually wrecked, no pulverized Christmas" he spoke with an unusually angry voice. "Is that what we're hearing" he looked around at the citizens all listening and watching. "You cant hurt Christmas Mr. Meanswell, because it isn't about the gifts or the contests or the fancy lights. That's what Stephanie's been trying to tell everyone and me" he looked down at his daughter and gave her a proud smile. "Wh-whats wrong with you" he continued carrying on the mayors anger. All Bessie could do was watch as he shouted at Sportacus's family. "This is a child" he continued "My child" Sportacus's smile fell and he sounded almost angry at Meanswell's statement. "And she happens to be right, I don't need anything more for Christmas than this" he turned to his kids who all smiled at him "My family." As if they could all read there fathers mind Trixie, Pixel, Stingy, and Ziggy all turned in opposite directions. They smiled to the towns people in view and greeted them "Merry Christmas." "Merry Christmas everybody" Sportacus started walking to the towns people, spreading Christmas cheer. "Give me a break, right Mayor Busy-Body" Mr. Meanswell asked the stunned woman. She sat on her bed watching the cheer be spread. "Uh right" she said in a daze. Everyone started to greet each other with a 'Merry Christmas' some even hugged one another. Stephanie smiled at the joy that was being spread through town. She looked around till her sights set on mount troll. She had to try one last time to include Robbie in the festive cheer. While everyone was busy she snuck away in the direction of the garbage shoot. She walked gleefully down the empty street towards the big tube. She opened it up, pressed the button and climbed inside. The shoot was like a giant slide with all its twists and turns. Stephanie laughed the whole way up and landed softly on an old rutty mattress. She sat up and collected herself, She looked around and began to climb down the giant pile of trash. "Mr. Rotten, Mr. Robbie Rotten" she called but he would not be able to hear her. Mr. Rotten stood at the top of the mountain, pushing the sleigh full of presents to the edge with a devious smile. Suddenly he stopped.

Then Mr. Rotten heard a sound rising over the snow. It started in low then it started to grow. But the sound wasn't sad why, this sounded merry. But it was merry, very. Everyone down in Lazy town, the tall and the small, were singing without any presents at all. He hadn't stopped Christmas from coming. It came. 

Robbie walked to the other side and stared down at the town. He jumped down to another ledge and then another to get a closer look. He walked down the pathway till he was standing on the ledge "Somehow or other, it came just the same" he crossed his arms and scowled. "Mr. Robbie Rotten" Stephanie still called now walking up to the top where the sleigh sat rocking slightly.

And Robbie with his feet ice-cold in the snow...stood puzzling and puzzling 

"How can it be so" he began to pace. "It came without ribbons, it came with out tags. It came without packages, boxes, or bags" he shouted angerly. He turned his attention back to the town and stood stroking his chin.

And he puzzled and puzzled till his puzzler was sore. Then Mr. Rotten thought of something he hadn't before. 

"Maybe......Christmas" he thought "doesn't come from a store." He stared out at the town not with anger but a realization. "Maybe Christmas.....perhaps.....means a little....bit more" he spoke softly. A small smile began to appear on his face as he listened to the town singing together in peace. He suddenly crouched down in pain and yelped with agony. His heart began to beat unregularly. He jumped back and sent himself flying into the snow. "OOo ah" he stated as he clinched his chest. He looked at his hands and then the sky spouting noises of pain. He started to cry and whimper so his dog rolled closer to him. He screeched and began to move. He turned to his side, falling off the small snow cushion he was on. He moved his body to stand on his legs but they were wobbly and shaky. He walked for a bit and whined at the feelings he was experiencing. He fell onto the rocky wall before falling on his face with a shriek.His dog fallowed him, worried about his creator. "SUGAR PIE" he yelled to his dog. "Help me...i'm ffffeeeeling" he told in anguish. He stared up at the sky hyperventilating in panic. 

And what happened then well, in Lazy town they say that Robbie Rotten's heart grew three sizes that day

Sugar pie barked at him. He suddenly sat up and gasped for air, he started to cry something he hadn't done in a long time. "Wh-whats ha-a-apening to meee" he continued to cry and gasp for air. He took in a few deep breaths and his crying started to stop. The morning sun lit up the mountain making the snow glitter. Robbie stared at the snow in a way he never did before. He smiled and wiped his eyes "I'm all toasty inside" he spoke kinder then he ever had before. he turned to Sugar pie with a welcoming smile he never had before. His eyelashes fluttered as he blinked and revealed a loving gaze. "Oh Sugar pie, my sweet i love you" he nearly sang. Sugar pie rolled to him as fast as he could, he jumped on Robbie and barked happily. "Ok that's enough, that's enough" he pushed the gleeful dog off of him. He sat up and glared at Sugar pie "one step at a time" he growled. A huge wind blew on the mountain and the rocking of the sleigh got faster. From where Robbie sat he could see the giant bag starting to tilt as if it was going to fall off the side. "Oh no" his eyes widened in panic "the sleigh, the presents they'll be destroyed." He squinted his eyes in annoyins "and i care, what is the deal." He looked back at the sleigh "wait" he stated then jumped up and ran.


	5. Anything can happen

Mr. Rotten climbed up the side of the mountain with Sugar pie close behind him. "This can't happen It shouldn't, it couldn't,it mustn't, it wouldn't" he spoke as he jumped to the solid ground. he walked up to the top where the sleigh was rocking around. "NOOOO" he yelled as he ran to the sleigh. He jumped for it and grabbed the back bar of the sleigh. He dug his feet into the ground, straightened out his back and bent his knees. Then he pulled but it was still sliding to the edge. He pulled and twisted even tried to put snow under to stop it. But nothing was working he was only slowing it down. Hes upper body laid in the snow as he tried using his heels to push back. He sighed "oh well its only presents right" his muscles started to relax, but up at the top of the big red bag Stephanie sue climbed over. She crawled to the edge and gave a great big smile to Robbie. "Hi Mr. Robbie" she almost laughed with glee. He turned his head in disbelieve. But to his dismay Stephanie Sue was actually sitting on top of the bag. "S-Stephanie Sue he muttered in fearful shock. "What are you doing up there" he shouted, angrier then he had every spoken to the girl before. "I came to see you" she spoke in confusion, not knowing why he was so angry. "No one should be alone on Christmas" she smiled. Robbie sighed and his eyes started to tear up. that was the sweetest thing he heard and thanks to his new heart he was overwhelmed with emotion. He smiled at her and she gave an even bigger smile at finally seeing Mr. Rotten happy. The moment didn't last long as the sound of rocks moving caught Mr. Rotten's attention. He looked under the sleigh to see most of the front was hanging off the edge. Stephanie felt the machine dip and she whimpered in fear. She looked at the front were she could now see a bit of the ground below. She looked back at Robbie with pleading eyes before falling into a little divot the bag made from all the moving around. As he looked up at Stephanie Sue he was filled with an unfamiliar determination. He gripped tighter on the railing and pulled as hard as he could. The sleigh started inching up word but it still wasn't enough. He put as much of his strength as he could. 

Now he wouldn't be able to tell you how he did this because he doesn't know, All he remembers is thinking of Stephanie Sue and how she was in trouble. But he had somehow worked up enough strength to lift the sleigh filled with toys and food and lift it over his head. 

*****

With Stephanie Sue safe and sound the two made there way down the mountain on the hiking trail. Stephanie laughed as she got to steer the sleigh with Sugar pie beside her making sure she stayed on course. Robbie on the other hand was skying behind them, holding on to a rope that was attached to the sleigh. The trail ended for a moment and Stephanie was forced to drive over a cliffs edge. The sleigh soar for a moment and Stephanie laughed with excitement. Robbie was flung into the air by the sleigh and flipped onto his side. He yelled as he started to fall. He stuck the landing at the last second but was flung back into the air by another hill. He kept his pose and landed on his feet perfectly "OH YES" he shouted. He started swaying back and forth with proud glee. That was untill he noticed the sleight tilt to the left and the rock that was sticking out of the side of the ground. He couldn't stop his course as he skied off the rock and was flung off the mountain temporarily. He swung around front and landed on the big red bag. He gasped at being winded then fell down onto the dashboard. Stephanie screamed in surprise then shouted "ARE YOU ALRIGHT." Robbie lifted his head and looked at her "are you kidding" he smiled gleefully, making his eyes grow wide. It was a little scary to see but it was also nice to see him so happy. "The sun is bright and the powders bitchin' I mean the snows glistening, scoot over" he quickly got up and climbed to the seats. He sat down beside Stephanie and took the steering wheel from her "It's my turn to drive" she laughed at how funny he was being. They went over another snowy cliff and her laughing increased while Robbie yelped. But neither one of them was in danger. "I better slow this puppy down" he told her. He released the emergency breaks but they were going to fast and the break broke. The two watched it fling behind them. "We're gonna crash" Stephanie said fearfully. Robbie sat her back in her seat safely "Now listen to me young lady, even if we're horribly mangled there will be no sad faces on Christmas" he smiled at her. She smiled back but grabbed on to his arm for security. Sugar pie barked, getting both their attention. They both screamed at the up coming tree in the way. Robbie steered the sleigh out of the way but they were still in danger as the town was coming up fast. 

meanwhile in lazy town all the citizens were talking and celebrating in the town square while Mayor Busy-Body and Mr. Meanswell sat on her bed, carefully taking her rollers out. Trixie and pixel were standing by the tree making sure Stingy didn't take anything when Pixels back pocket started to beep. The two turned to him, Stingy in confusion and Trixie with an amused smile on her face. "Crap" Pixel whispered as he rushed to grab the object in his pocket. He pulled out the triangle with the crystal attached to it. "Pixel" his fathers voice rang. The three looked at their semi taller dad as he looked angerly at Pixel. Pixel panicked "what no this- Trixie had it, i was just-", "There's no time someone is in trouble" he cut him off. Sportacus reached for his crystal and Pixel let him take it. The the seemingly cold resistant man pocketed the crystal and it stopped beeping. The town stopped their festivities as they heard two loud screams coming from the mountain. "Robbie" Sportacus yelled worriedly as he saw a small red dot heading towards the town. "Hey guys wheres Stephanie" Ziggy asked from where he was sitting on the floor. They all faced the mountain with fear full eyes. "Stephanie" Sportacus whispered in parental fear. He moved his arms in his signature way then ran off to the house with the most lights. 

In the mits of their screaming Robbie stopped and turned to Stephanie "even from here you can see that blue jumping kangaroo do his hero poses" Stephanie looked up at him in confusion. "Who" she asked, he looked at her blankly for a second "Sportaloonie" he knitted his brows together like it was the most obvious thing in the world that he was talking about Sportacus. the two hit another snow hill that bounced them around in their seats. Stephanie grabbed on to Robbie and he held on to her as the town square was in view. 

Sportacus had the lights tied to a pole just before the entrance of the town square. He stood on a balcony holding the other end. The sleigh came in fast. The bag got wrapped with the lights and in a blink of an eye Sportacus swung down. He swung to the other building across and used the momentum to walked along the side before jumping off the edge and swinging in front of the sleigh. He was gonna wink at Robbie but the sight he saw, Robbie shielding Stephanie with his body caught him off guard. He swung to the other side and pulled as hard as he could. The teens didn't move from where they were standing so Ziggy was in the sleighs path. "Move Ziggy" Stephanie yelled. "Come on kid move, i have no insurance" Robbie told. But Ziggy was frozen in place by fear. Robbie let go of Stephanie and moved her to the middle of the seat as he stood onto the dash. He squatted at the edge and stretched out his hands. In a blink of an eye he scooped up Ziggy before the sleigh could hit him then he fell back on the dash holding the boy who clung to him in fear. The sleigh stopped just before it could hit the tree's trunk. Ziggy rolled over and laid on the dash. Robbie looked at the tree and sighed in relief. "Ziggy are you ok" Stephanie asked. "Ya thanks to Mr. Rotten" he smiled. Robbie sat up "I saved the boy" he said in disbelieve "I saved the boy." He stood up and shouted "Merry Christmas Lazy town." Ziggy got off the dash and Stephanie hopped off the sleigh. The town started to clap and migrate closer to the sleigh. Robbie gave a traditional Santa laugh. "Alright" came Mr. Meanswell's voice. "As the Assistant mayor and chef of police i have to ask 'what do we have here." Robbie smiled at him "You got me officer" he jumped down from the dash and in front of Mr. Meanswell. He stretched out his arms and shouted "I DID IT" he stood up proudly "I'm the Rotten creature that stole Christmas and i'm." He slowly slouched down "and I'm sorry" he spoke in a low volume filled with shame. He held out his hands, ready to be cuffed. Mr. Meanswell looked at the giant bag of Christmas sitting in the sleigh then looked at the mayor who was eyeing him. He sighed and turned to Robbie, getting ready to grab his cuffs when he notices Stephanie and Ziggy standing by the tree unharmed. He removed his hand from his back pocket. Robbie looked up at him in confusion "Aren't you going to cuff me, put me in a choke hold" he wrapped his hands around his own neck and made a gagging noise. "BLIND ME with pepper spry" he emphasized. Trixie giggled as she climbed over the sleigh with Pixel and Stingy behind her. Mayor Busy-Body walked over to them and looked Mr. Meanswell right in the eye. "You heard him officer he admitted it", "well yes i-i did hear him but he apologized and brought everything back, plus he saved Ziggy's life.' The town started to merm and agree wit the officer. "So no I'm not going to cuff him h-he showed redemption" Mr. Meanswell said in a small voice. Robbie smiled proudly at the mayor as Mr. Meanswell walked to the back of the sleigh. The mayor sighed "help me out here people uh SPORTACUS" as if on cue Sportacus jumped from behind the sleigh and scared Mr. Meanswell. "Sorry officer", "That's alright Sportacus." He walked passed the officer then started flipping his way over to the mayor. Robbie leaned over to who ever was beside him and whispered "Is the flipping really necessary" Trixie giggled at him. He smiled at her then stood up straight, turning his attention to the mayor and Sportacus. "Merry Christmas Bessie Busy-Body" Sportacus spoke now standing by Robbie and Bessie. "I have something for you but" he patted his pockets "I seem to have lost it or." he looked at Robbie with a knowing smile, Robbie looked away from the gaze looking angry but the kids could tell it was something else. "Either way mayor i wanted to give you your ring bag" he told with a smile on his face. Bessie's eyes grew wide as her hand pressed just below her collar bone. "Wh-what are you saying Sportacus", "I'm saying" he stepped towards Robbie who tensed up at the motion. Sportacus looked up at him "My heart belongs to someone else" Robbie blushed. He slowly pointed to himself, unsure. Sportacus's smile grew and he nodded. Robbie smiled the biggest smile he ever had. His back was suddenly tackled and he looked over in curiosity. Trixie held on to his jacket "Welcome to the family. ROAR" she smiled mischievously at him. "There's a 96 percent change Mr. Rotten's her knew prank victim" Pixel told the others. Stephanie turned to him quickly "No his names Per" she corrected. "So would that be a hyphen Per-sue" Stingy asked. "It's fifty, fifty but Sue-Per does sound better. Ziggy jumped in the middle of them "WE"RE GONNA BE SUE-PER-GRUM-BEE" Stephanie laughed at him. "How could you" came the mayors voice. All of there smiles fell as they looked at her. "I could be giving you family a good life, they'd never have to struggle with me but instead you choose this valueless, homeless, hairy, beast." "That's enough mayor" Sportacus sounded angry now, he took a breath then began talking again. "All you've done these past few days is ridicule my daughter and make her feel like her ideas were unimportant and that she couldn't do anything. Well you we're wrong, excuse my rudeness but she showed us the true meaning of Christmas. My kids deserve someone that will help them and want them to be their best again excuse my rudeness. But Robbie inspired Stephanie to help and together they learned what Christmas meant. He also saved both my children from being horribly hurt." "He saved me from falling off the top of the mountain by picking up the sleigh" Stephanie chimed in. everyone looked at her in disbelieve. "I did" Robbie questioned "Don't you remember" she asked. "All i remember is this feeling to save you at all cost taking over" he admitted, "Another reason why hes good for my kids." Sportacus turned back to the mayor. She glared at them "Fine but when your kids become insane, lazy, bitter animals don't coming crying to me" she turned around and walked away. "So" Robbie spoke trying to break the silence in town "Who wants to do Christmas at my house, it's a little messy but its big enough to fit the whole town." Sportacus smiled at him "That be lovely." "Alright" he walked to the seats in his sleigh "Lets all go come on everyone's invited but you gotta get up there yourselves" he laughed. The town laughed with him as they all started to move to find their own way up. 

So he brought back the toys and the food for the feast. And he, he himself, Robbie Rotten carved the roast beast 

"Who wants this piece" Robbie asked holding some roast beast with his knives. "I do" came a voice "to late that'll be mine" Robbie teased as he put the slice of ham on the plate that Sportacus held. The short man laughed at the joke. "Oh Robbie" he kood. Robbie smiled and blushed at him.Stephanie was so happy she could help singing "Where are you Christmas, I think i found you" she started. Robbie looked confused at the child. "This time i'll make you stay" Sportacus chimed in. Robbie leaned over to Trixie and whispered "Whats happening." "in this family we randomly sing don't ask me why i have no idea" She whispered back. Robbie stood up straight and looked frighted. "Ah a-all will be signing, bells will be ringing" he almost sang but seemed to nervous to actually sing. Sportacus looked at him gleefully anyway. "Now and for ever" the whole family sang "Christmas day" Robbie chimed in with them. Sportacus stepped closer to Robbie and stood up on his toes. Robbie quickly leaned down and they kissed. Trixie stuck out her tongue and turned to Pixel "ek grows,kisses", "ya that was unavoidable" he turned to his own plate and sighed. "I think its cute" Ziggy said from beside Pixel. Stingy turned to his plate and stuck up his nose "if it has nothing to do with me then i don't care" he said. But secretly he was happy for his dad. Sportacus blushed at his kids. "Heh kids" he chuckled towards Robbie. Yes This was the best Christmas ever, for all of lazy town.


End file.
